Feelings and Choices
by emmykins
Summary: The trio’s 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermoine finds a new friend, maybe more then a friend. Harry’s crush hasn’t changed but does she love him back? And Ron, well Ron finds out that someone he has been crushing on is secretly crushing back.
1. A New Friend

A/N: This is my first Fan Fic so please don't kill me. And please review so I can get better. Oh and just to warn ya'll, I'm weird. Also I might make sequels instead of writing all of it in one story. Or I'll just have a lot of chapters.  
  
Summary: The trio's 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermoine finds a new friend, maybe more then a friend. Harry's crush hasn't changed but does she love him back? And Ron, well Ron finds out that someone he has been crushing on is secretly crushing back.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything but the plot, I think. I would like to mention BlackSuzyBird and her story Daddy Draco. It was really good and she gave me a couple ideas and I think that you all should read it.  
  
Now I'm done with that I'll start with my story or maybe I'll just make you wait forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever……...  
  
Chapter One: A New Friend  
  
"I hate potions." Harry said through his teeth.  
  
"Who doesn't." Ron replied. "Hermione are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. You guys go ahead."  
  
"Alright then. Meet you in Charms." Harry told Hermione as he and Ron started toward the stairs.  
  
Hermione continued to pack up her things. Ten minutes later she looked at her watch. Two minutes till I need to be in Charms. She grabbed up the rest of her books, and some of them she just got from the library. She also grabbed her ink and her quill and started to run out of the room so she wouldn't be late.  
  
Just outside of the Potions room she bumped, no more like collided, into someone. She fell to the ground and looked around her on the floor to see her ink bottle smashed, her quill snapped in two, and all of the library books ether ripped, bent, or acting as a sponge and soaking up the ink.  
  
"Oh no. I'm going to be dead." she whispered then started to cry. She didn't care about Charms any more, or who she had run into. She would probably be expelled.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked a familiar male voice kindly.  
  
"No I'm most likely going to be expelled." Her face still buried in her hands. She didn't know or care who this person was but his voice was oddly familiar. Then she felt a strong, warm and loving hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Hermione could tell he took out his wand, pointed it at her ruined things and said a highly difficult repairing spell.  
  
Hermione looked up just enough to see all of her things go back better then new. She looked up even more to see who it is, gasped, grabbed her things and ran.  
  
A/N: So that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and be good (A.K.A don't flame). 


	2. Are you sure?

Chapter Two: Are You Sure  
  
"He did what?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Harry after classes were over. Harry Ron and Hermione had just entered the common room. Hermione wasn't sure she should tell Harry and Ron what happened on her way to Charms but she did. The two boys did just what she thought, over react.  
  
"Listen Harry, I know it sounds weird but he did. He was very" there wasn't an other word for it "…sweet."  
  
"Sweet?! I'm sorry Hermione but I can't imagine Malfoy being sweet." Ron was so angry he could explode. He was exploding.  
  
"Ron, maybe we're over reacting. Maybe Mal…" Harry wondered aloud but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"MAYBE. You two have gone off like …like…like rockets. So what if Malfoy was being nice or sweet but what ever you call it I like the change." Hermione didn't know why she was defending Malfoy like this… or did she.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that maybe Malfoy's changed. I don't know why but maybe he has. You know, maybe we should give him a chance."  
  
"Harry's right Ron, we should give Malfoy a chance. If he is nice now, it could do us some good." Hermione agreed, almost automatically   
  
"Oh so now Malfoy has got both of you believing he's changed! Well I'm not falling for it, I'm not giving in so easily!" Ron screamed in their faces before starting to storm up the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Ron st…" Harry started but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Shut up Harry! Just because you're the famous Harry James Potter with that stupid scar on your ugly face you think you're better then everyone else!" Ron yelled pointing at Harry's scar which was just above his right eyebrow, "Well guess what Potter, you're not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ron, please. Harry didn't mean to get you angry. He was just…" But what he was doing no one will know because Ron now cut Hermione off.  
  
"Shut up, Granger! You and your perfect grades make me sick!" Ron turned walked up about two steps before turning back around and yelling so that the whole room shook, "Oh, and just incase you two are so daft you can't figure it out, we're not friends anymore! But of course you both knew that because Potter, you're famous and you know everything right? And Granger, you must have known because, just incase someone doesn't know, you wear a bloody stamp on your forehead that says genus!" Ron turned, climbed the rest of the stairs, and slammed the door with all of his strength.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised and worried looks. The two sat there silently until about 1:00 A.M. before ether of them spoke and when one finally did it was Hermione.  
  
"Harry, it's late I'm going to bed. Aren't you?"  
  
"No, I think I'll sleep here. You know let Ron cool off a little."  
  
"Good idea." She started up the steps. Half way up she turned to look at Harry. "I don't know what got into him." she continued to climb the stairs sleepily.  
  
Harry just sat there for a while staring into the fire, watching it consume itself. Then when the fire died, even when he knew no one was listening he whispered, "Malfoy got into him that's what."  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think. 


	3. Forgive Me?

Chapter 3: Forgive Me?

At breakfast the next morning Ron still wasn't talking to Harry or Hermione and had sat down as far away from them as humanly possible. Harry and Hermione ate their breakfast in silence.

Harry now was back in quidditch and Ginny took the spot of a chaser and Ron was still the keeper. They had practice after breakfast and Harry was afraid of what Ron would say.

Harry couldn't sleep last night because of what Ron had said and he was sure he could hear crying from the girls dormitory last night.

Down at the quidditch pitch Harry was avoiding Ron. Harry was still a little scared about what Ron had said. _Do I really think I'm better than everyone else?_ he thought to himself. _No I don't he's just jealous_. said a louder voice in the back of his head. _He's not jealous. Ron doesn't get jealous. It's just the thought of Malfoy being nice._

"Are you ready Harry? We're all waiting for you." Ron sounded a little sorry.

"Yeah I'm coming'. I was just thinking."

"About what I said last night?"

"Yeah. What got into you?" Harry said desperately hoping that wouldn't set him off again.

"I don't know. Listen, I'm really sorry I said all that. I didn't mean any of it. I hope Hermione isn't too mad."

"I forgive you but I think Hermione cried herself to sleep last night."

"Oh no."

"Hello? Ron are you coming? We do have to practice you know." Ginny blushed at the sight of Harry.

"Hello Ginny. How are you?" Harry hadn't seen his best friends sister for a long time.

"I'm fine Harry. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second." Harry turned to face Ron. "After practice you really need to go apologize to Hermione."

"Yeah, I know."

Practice was great. While Harry was looking for the golden snitch, he could talk to Ron and give him tips on catching the ball. Once practice was over the two boys flew to the locker rooms, quickly changed, and ran up to the castle to find Hermione.


	4. Friends Again

Chapter #4: Friends Again.

Hermione was in the common room pretending to do her homework. She was really thinking of Malfoy. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe Malfoy is just trying to split up the three so no one is happy. _No that's not right. I saw it in his eyes. He's nice...er. Yeah nicer. That's it._ Why was she thinking like this. She always hated Malfoy. _Oh my gosh. I'm in love._

Harry and Ron burst through the portrait hole, laughing like old friends again. Hermione snapped out of her deep thought a little scared.

"Hermione, Ron wants to tell you something. Go on Ron. Tell her." Harry said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down because he couldn't stay still.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Not a word. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends again but I want you to know that I really am sorry. Forgive me?"

"No Ron I hate you for life." Hermione said mockingly. Harry gave her a questioning look. Ron looked like he just got slapped. Hermione grinned. "Of course I forgive you Ron. Why wouldn't I?" Hermione jumped up off her seat and flung her arms around him, embracing him in a friendly hug.

"You almost had me fooled." Ron laughed.

"ALMOST?! If I almost did anything, I almost had you crying."

"Did not!"

_Here we go again._ Harry thought. _But I wouldn't have it any other way._


	5. The Weirdest Breakfast Ever

Chapter #5:The weirdest breakfast ever.

"Hey, Hermione, Harry, could you two walk any slower. We'll be late for breakfast if we don't hurry." Ron just realized what time it was.

"Well at least we know Ron's back, right?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh at his best friend.

"That's true. Now we know he's alright. He's thinking about food." Hermione said agreeing with Harry.

"Come on guys!!!! I'm hungry." Ron said grabbing Harry's robes pulling him off toward the Great Hall.

"Ron, You're always hungry." Harry managed to say between laughing and trying to breathe.

"Are not"

"Are too." The boys continued to argue as Ron dragged off Harry.

Hermione laughed at their immaturity.

"What's so funny Granger?" Hermione spun around to find herself staring into the cold, no warm, eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy." Hermione had meant for it to come out cruller but it came out just as a friendly question.

"Just to say hi, or is that illegal." _OH MY GOD! His smile is soooo HOT._

"Hi." _Just hi? I'm probably sounding just like a dork. I should ask him to walk down to breakfast with me._ Hermione shifted her books to her right arm. "So are you going down to breakfast?" Hermione was desperately hoping that sounded ok.

Malfoy laughed softly, Hermione's heart fell. "Yeah, are you?" Malfoy replied sweetly.

"Yeah." Hermione answered breathlessly.

"Well, you wanna walk down to the Great Hall with me?"

_Oh my god. Did he just ask me to walk with him?_ "Sure. Why not."

"Cool." Malfoy looked down at his feet as he started to walk. Hermione looked at him wondering if she was the center of a joke.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hermione asked friendly-like.

"Yes I'm okay, nothing's wrong, and I was wondering..."

"What were you wondering?"

"I was wondering if we're friends?"

"Oh." _What am I supposed to say?_ "Well... you make fun of me and real friends don't do that." _Here comes the big test._

"What are you talking about you little Mu...ggle Born." Malfoy caught himself and looked angry at that he almost slipped.

"Muggle Born? Not Mudblood?"

"Not today, or any other day for that matter. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay."

"So are we friends?"

_YES just say YES._ "Well, you didn't call me Mudblood so"_ GOD why must he be so hot!!!!!?????!?!?!?!?!_ "yes. We're friends"

"Good."

Hermione had been so interested in their conversation she hadn't realized she was just about to trip over an umbrella Peeves left lying around.

Hermione gasped as she saw the ground getting closer and closer... fast. Then she felt strong arms grab her shoulders. Soon she was on her feet again looking directly into Malfoy's loving eyes. There was a small silence then the most passionate kiss of Hermione's life. Hermione can't believe she did that. She is the one who kissed him. What was she thinking he probably has a girlfriend. But then to Hermione's great astonishment Malfoy kissed back.

When the kiss ended Hermione was a little scared. She did the only thing she could thing of...RUN.

"Granger...." Malfoy tried to call her back but what was he supposed to say if she did come back? Hi I've liked you ever since 2nd year an I was wondering if you wanted to kiss me again?

A/N: Do you like it? If you don't I can change it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'd like more!


	6. What's Happening?

Chapter # 6:

When Hermione came into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Neville Harry sensed there was something wrong.

"Herm, are you okay?" Harry was searching her face for an answer.

Hermione hid her blushing face.

"Yeah, Harry. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked, trying to sound casual.

Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay then... If you say so," Harry said, slowly before going back to his breakfast.

Ron was obviously, eating. His plate was piled up with food so high it almost to his nose.

Hermione sat at the table, barley touching the food Ron put on her plate. Her head was bowed when a tall blonde boy walking into Great Hall.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, grinning to himself. She likes him!

"Hey Malfoy. Where've you been?" Draco's cronies, Crabbe asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah we couldn't find you," Draco's other bodyguard stated, also sitting next to him.

"I've been around. You won't believe what Potty and Weasel were doing..."

After Draco's short story of Ron and Harry walking hand-in-hand down to breakfast, the rest of the meal was silent for both Draco and Hermione.


End file.
